The present invention relates to a manually guided implement, especially a hedge trimmer, a power chain saw, a cut-off saw, or the like, comprising a drive unit and a tool driven by the drive unit.
DE 26 51 231 A1 discloses an implement of the aforementioned type that is embodied as a hedge trimmer. A rear handle that is oriented in the longitudinal direction of the hedge trimmer is secured to the drive unit. In addition, a front handle that is disposed transverse to the longitudinal axis is secured between the cutter bar and the drive unit. Each of the handles comprises a mounting portion and a grip portion that is embodied as a one-piece, rigid component. Since the mounting portion is mounted directly to the drive unit, all vibrations of the drive unit are transferred in an undampened manner to the mounting portion and hence act upon an operator""s hand. This interferes with a fatigue-free operation over a longer period of time.
DE 25 25 116 A1 discloses a portable, manually guided implement, namely a power chain saw, which also has a rear handle oriented in the longitudinal direction of the implement as well as a front handle that is disposed transverse to the longitudinal direction. The handles comprise a grip portion and a mounting portion that are respectively fixed in position on the housing of the drive unit via anti-vibrational elements. As a consequence of the arrangement of the anti-vibrational elements, the vibrations of the drive motor, which is embodied as an internal combustion engine, are dampened, so that the grip portions are essentially kept free of vibrations. Such an implement having vibration-dampened handles permits a fatigue-free operation even over longer periods of time.
It should be noted, however, that the arrangement of anti-vibrational elements between the mounting portions of a handle and the drive unit is complex with respect to the number of parts required and must therefore be embodied in such a way that a direct contact of the mounting portion of a handle with the vibration-inducing component is reliably avoided.
It is an object of the present invention to improve an implement of the aforementioned general type in such a way that, using only a few parts, an easy to mount, vibration-dampened handle is provided.